Trevor's Ordinary Day
by VitalMayhemOfDarkness
Summary: Trevor Philips can mislead you with his response if you ask him how his day has been. The man is no stranger to picking fights with others, getting drunk in strange places and making friends with people just as crazy as he is, so there's that. Let's just say that a day he considers "Ordinary" will probably not be considered as such by regular people.
1. In The Desert

Trevor Philips can mislead you with his response if you ask him how his day has been. The man is no stranger to picking fights with others, getting drunk in strange places and making friends with people just as crazy as he is, so there's that. Let's just say that a day that he considers as "ordinary" wouldn't be considered as such by regular people.

* * *

"How was your day, T?" Michael asked his psychotic best friend. They were cruising in Michael's black Tailgater, along the roads of Sandy Shores, away from the city life. Both of them were still stressed from all those jobs they had pulled over the past few weeks.

Trevor, who hasn't been asked that question in a longtime, started to wonder in his head what he had done, trying really hard to do so with his rage-fueled brain. "I don't fucking know, why the fuck would you ask me a shitty question like that, anyway?"

That was what Trevor blurted out to the driver. Michael responded with, "I'm just trying to be a nice friend for once okay?"

"Oh, thank _YOU mommy _for caring about me like I still suck dry powdered coke from your wrinkled sagging tits!" Trevor shouted at the man driving the car. Michael suddenly was angered at his friend's explosive outbursts and he made a hard brake in the middle of the road. However, no car rammed into his.

The owner of the car then screamed back at the maniac, "You hot-headed piece of shit! I was just trying to be a fucking decent person for once! And you fucking ruined it!" With that statement, Michael slammed his fists on the steering wheel, honking the horn loudly in the process. "Fuck _YOU_! _You're_ the one who started all of this shit by asking me that stupid fucking question! It's _YOUR_ fault, Mikey!" Trevor screamed back at the driver. "Motherfucker!" Michael responded in rage as he opened his door, exited, and slammed the door shut.

Trevor also got out, but he didn't close the door, and he tried to talk to his friend who has anger issues almost similar to his.

"Look, you asked me to tell you how my day was, right? But my brain couldn't figure that out, and when I tried to, my head started to hurt, okay? _That's_ my explanation" Trevor then said in a more calm tone. However, his friend was still breathing heavily and his back was turned after that outburst in the car.

Showing concern for his friend, Trevor put his right hand on Michael's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Michael, however, turned around and landed a right hook across Trevor's left cheek, knocking the psychopath down on the road.

"Crazy-ass psychopath! I wish we've never met in North Yankton!" Michael continued to scream at the man he punched whose mouth was now leaking blood.

"Regret all you want, Mikey, you know you can't change the past," the bleeding man replied to his furious friend. It was different from the usual situation where Michael would try to calm an enraged Trevor, now it was the other way around.

Michael slowly calmed down as Trevor staggered to his feet with his mouth still bleeding. Half a minute of awkward silence later, Trevor then calmly asked his friend, "So, you finally cooled down now?"

"Yeah, I think so," Michael slowly approached the bleeding man and reached out his right hand in apology for his actions.

Suddenly, Trevor lunged at Michael and delivered a right haymaker across Michael's face.

"NEVER FUCKING PUNCH ME IN THE GODDAMN FACE EVER FUCKING AGAIN!" Trevor screamed at Michael, who was knocked down on the road with his nose bleeding.

Trevor began breathing heavily, while Michael clutched his face in agony from the forceful punch.

Michael then staggered to his feet, and retaliated by delivering another right hook to his friend's left cheek.

This time however, Trevor wasn't knocked down; Michael's punch only made him angrier and stronger.

Trevor again attacked his friend by landing a headbutt on Michael's forehead, knocking his friend unconscious on the ground.

Trevor finished his attack by kicking his friend in the side, before he took off running, leaving Michael and the car behind.

* * *

Later that night, Trevor was lying on his bed in his trailer bored out of his mind. It was almost as if he had forgotten about the confrontation with his friend in the desert.

"Man, I've never felt so bored since that day in Floyd's apartment," Trevor stated to himself, still wondering what he could possibly do.

With no goal in mind, Trevor exited his trailer, got in his pickup truck, started the engine, and started to drive around Sandy Shores aimlessly.

While driving, he thought to himself, "I wonder how Mikey's doing after I punched his guts out"

While it may not be obvious, he does have a sense of compassion towards people, including those that he had harmed before.

With that thought, Trevor started driving with full speed into Los Santos and eventually reached the mansion in Rockford Hills where his friend lives.

Trevor parked his truck outside the gate, exited the truck, and knocked on the gate.

From the gate, Trevor could see a young, overweight, man open the front door and exit the mansion. The young man then slowly walked towards the gate, and open it, letting Trevor in.

"Ah, if it isn't Chubby Junior, where's your old man at?" Trevor asked the younger man.

"He's not here right now," the young man responded, obviously intimidated by the older man.

"Seriously? Then where the fuck is he, then?" Trevor asked the young man again.

"He's in the hospital right now, in Sandy Shores, we got a call saying he was unconscious on the road in the desert, so mom and Tracy went there to see him," the young man responded to Trevor's question.

Still obviously intimidated, the young man said, "Now, I gotta go play Righteous Slaughter 7 in my room, if you'll excuse me,"

"What?" Trevor wondered what the young man was talking about.

"It's a video game, old people wouldn't understand," the young man said in reply to Trevor's wondering.

"FUCK YOU JIMMY!" Trevor suddenly screamed at the young man's face causing him to stumble.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Jimmy said as he was trembling in fear at the sight of Trevor's rage.

"You know what!? FUCK YOU! AND YOU'RE DAD TOO!" Trevor continued to scream as he stormed out of the property and went back inside his truck.

Trevor then slammed the driver side door shut, started the engine, and quickly drove out of the neighborhood.

While driving around the city of Los Santos, Trevor thought to himself, "Fucking Mikey, he's a fucking jackass and he taught his kids how to be disrespectful little shits! I ain't even that old!"

Trevor then drove out of the city at high speed, attracting the attention of cops. "Now I have to deal with these guys," Trevor muttered.

Trevor then drove around Blaine County with the cops in hot pursuit. They were gaining up on him and one cruiser even rammed the rear of his truck trying to run him off the road. Suddenly, at high speed, Trevor made a hard brake, causing the pursuing cruisers to ram into each other, before Trevor made a T-turn and drove the other way, where he had gone.

Eventually, Trevor reached the wilderness near Mount Chiliad with two policed cruisers still chasing him down. "Give me a break, will ya? I already got beef with my friend!" Trevor screamed at the pursuing officers in their cruisers. "Fuck, I ain't got no time for this shit!" Trevor said to himself, before he rammed the pursuing cruiser to his left, causing it to swerve off the road and crash.

"It's just you and me, pal!" Trevor shouted at the officers in the pursuing police cruiser to his right. Trevor then made a hard right turn, trying to ram the second car off the road. The cruiser swerved and flipped over, but at the same time, Trevor's truck had run out of gasoline, forcing him to escape the cops on foot. He then ran off the road and into the desert, trying to lose his pursuers. The officers in the cruiser survived, got out, and pursued Trevor on foot likewise.

The two officers, thinking Trevor was unarmed, continued to chase him down without using lethal force, forgetting about the dangers of the wilderness in the desert.

"I've got home-field advantage here fellas! You ain't used to running out here in the desert like I am!" Trevor shouted at the officers chasing him.

Suddenly, a mountain lion appeared out of the darkness, pounced on one of the officers and bit him in the neck, killing him. The other officer left his partner behind and continued chasing after Trevor.

"Give it up! There's no escape, pal!" the remaining officer shouted at Trevor, who suddenly stopped running and put his hands up, as if he was ready to be arrested.

Confident in his capture, the officer took out his handgun and shouted at Trevor, "That's right! You can't run away from the law!".

Trevor then slowly walked backwards towards the gloating officer. Just as the officer put his handgun back in its holster, Trevor delivered a reverse headbutt to the officer, knocking him unconscious. Trevor finished the attack by stomping on the officer's head.

Trevor then slowly walked back to where he had come from, and eventually reached the road where he was driving. He then raised his thumb up, asking any passing car for a ride. Eventually, a van caught his attention and he ran right in front of its driver's path. Lucky for him, the van stopped just in time to avoid running him down.

Trevor then walked to the driver's side door, forcefully opened the door, punched the driver in the face, literally threw him out, entered the van, and quickly drove away, making the driver yell at him and flip him off.

* * *

"So, that's all that happened yesterday," Trevor said to his African-American friend, who was driving the car they were in, which was a white Buffalo.

"At least you don't get calls from your crazy-ass aunt all day," said the driver of the car.

"Is that what she does to you now that you don't live with her anymore?" Trevor asked his friend.

"Yeah, guess it's really hard understanding women," the driver responded, "Speaking of Michael, did you check on him in the hospital?"

Trevor, upon realizing what his friend had said to him, shouted, "Fuck! I forgot all about Mikey!"

"Goddammit Trevor," the driver quietly muttered to himself as Trevor realized his mistake.


	2. Floyd's Apartment

Inside a certain bedroom, in a particular apartment, there were two men lying on the same bed. One of them felt really comfortable, for two reasons. One, he was, in fact, lying on a nice bed with a warm, comfy mattress. The other reason was because he was spooning the other guy. That guy didn't like it that much, and he was actually trying to break free. However, the other man's tight grip on his body prevented him from doing so.

"Oh yeah...That was nice..._real_ nice, Floyd," Trevor told the man he was holding tightly.

"Now...You're still helpless...You can't get away...I like that," Trevor whispered into the ear of the man he was holding.

Floyd, however, didn't feel the same way. For him, it was three hours of a living hell. Having someone like Trevor touch you in your no-no parts is a nightmare. Trevor didn't just touch him, he also licked him, groped his chest, sniffed his hair, did a striptease in front of him, and even held a knife to his throat.

All in all, it lasted three hours, but it didn't end there. Trevor put his clothes back on, forced Floyd to wear pink pajamas, then decided to spoon him on the bed, while taking dirty to his unwilling victim. Suddenly, a man wearing black and white face paint, with his hair in dreadlocks, and dressed in a black and red basketball jersey with a white t-shirt underneath, barged into the room.

"He-Hey Trevor..." The face-painted man said, "I-I don't think we're allowed to...to show this on this here website,"

Trevor then released his grip of Floyd, rose from the bed, and approached the face-painted man angrily, before shouting in his face, "What the fuck Wade!? I fucking told you this before! Only _I _will break the fourth wall around here! Didn't I make that clear!?"

Terrified, Wade nodded in response.

"Fuck you Wade! Now you've ruined some alone time with me and Floyd!" Trevor screamed at Wade, before storming out of the room. Wade then noticed that Floyd started crying and saying, "It's only a dream," repeatedly.

Trevor then went to the kitchen, where he poured himself a glass of whiskey and drank it.

"Those pathetic assholes still won't listen to what I say," Trevor angrily muttered to himself before pouring himself another glass of whiskey and gulping it down.

Trevor then had twelve more glasses of whiskey. He collapsed on the kitchen floor before he could drink the thirteenth, though he was still conscious.

"W-Wade...pick...me...up..." The intoxicated man blurted out in a slurred tone, "Put...me...on the...bed."

Half an hour passed, but nobody came to his aid, even though Wade and Floyd were still in the bedroom.

"It's...cold...here," Trevor mumbled to himself, "It's...boring...down here."

* * *

That was what Trevor was thinking of while sitting in the driver's seat of a van parked on the roadside in the desert.

"Weird, I actually remember getting drunk," Trevor calmly said to himself.

He then started the van's engine, turned the steering wheel to the left, and stepped on the gas pedal. This resulted in the van blocking the road. Lucky for him, the vehicles that were passing by managed to stop before ramming the van.

Of course, the drivers of those vehicles honked their horns loudly since Trevor was in the way.

Angered once again, Trevor opened the driver's side door, exited the van, and walked towards the angry motorists. The drivers were obviously angered at what Trevor did, so some of them flipped him off. Some exited their vehicles and threw rocks at the dangerous psychopath. Others approached Trevor, trying to pick a fight with a man who has served time, two different countries, and himself.

At his breaking point, Trevor delivered a devastating right hand to the first person who approached him, knocking that man out. The next guy was wielding a steel pipe, but Trevor forcefully grabbed the object and used it to crack that man's skull open.

"Fuck, I've had enough of this!" Trevor angrily muttered to himself before he took out a handgun, and started shooting at and chasing the angry motorists, who became more frightened than angry when they realized that the psychopath had a gun all along.

"Run! Run you coward little fucks!" Trevor shouted at the people he was shooting at. His accuracy proved to be deadly, as he actually shot several of the fleeing motorists in the head. After all, he did serve in the military.

While some were lucky enough to escape unharmed, the ones who were closer to the gun-wielding maniac paid the price with their lives.

Once he ran out of bullets, Trevor reloaded his handgun with a magazine concealed in his waist, before continuing his shooting rampage.

He again ran out of bullets, and he was forced to drop the weapon since he had no remaining spare magazine.

Trevor then noticed lights flashing in the distance, as well as the sound of sirens. He then sprinted towards the incoming police cruisers, which were speeding towards him like a pack of wolves.

The first cruiser then arrived, and the officer driving it made a brake just in front of Trevor. The officers occupying the cruiser quickly made their exit, but Trevor, who was still in a fit of massive rage, continued charging at them and he delivered a vicious right hand punch to the driver, knocking him out. The other officer then drew his handgun.

"Freeze!" The officer shouted at Trevor, who then tackled the officer to the ground and snapped his neck, before stealing his handgun.

Two more police cruisers then arrived and stopped in front of Trevor. Before two officers could exit their cruiser, Trevor shot both of them in their heads, killing them instantly.

The two officers from the other cruiser then exited their cruiser, fired shots at the rampaging maniac, and took cover behind the doors of their cruiser. Still enraged, Trevor shot the two officers repeatedly until they fell to the floor dead. Trevor then approached their bodies before stealing ammunition.

"Fucking pieces of shit! Go fuck yourself in prison!" Trevor yelled at the officers who were driving an incoming cruiser.

The officers inside that cruiser then got out, fired shots at the psychopath, before taking cover. Trevor then took cover behind one of the now empty cruisers. He fired more shots at the officers, and he shot one of them in the head. The other officer was still taking cover behind his cruiser, holding his pump-action shotgun.

That officer then gave away his cover, and fired at Trevor with his shotgun. Trevor wasn't hit, since he was still taking cover.

He then stood up, before shooting the shotgun-wielding officer in the head. Trevor noticed that more police cruisers have arrived as backup. So, he quickly made his way to the corpse of the officer he had just killed, hid his handgun in his waist, and stole the shotgun. He then ran towards the nearest empty police cruiser, entered it, and drove off, ramming into several abandoned vehicles along the way. More police cruisers then gave chase to the homicidal maniac driving a stolen vehicle.

"Fucking Shitpiss!" Trevor screamed in anger when he kept ramming into some of the cars that its owners had abandoned when Trevor himself took out a gun.

One police cruiser then rammed the rear of Trevor's stolen vehicle. Trevor then forcefully drove his way through the road with abandoned vehicles, eventually finding his way out. He tried to speed his way out of the desert, but the other cruisers were in hot pursuit.

"What the fuck is wrong with you assholes!? Can't I have some peace and quiet for once!?" Trevor shouted at the pursuing officers.

The police did not hesitate in chasing down the man who had just murdered innocent civilians and police officers.

Trevor was chased throughout Blaine County, before he eventually decided to drive to Fort Zancudo.

"Maybe these army motherfuckers can take care of these officer pricks," Trevor said to himself.

Trevor then made his way into the heavily-guarded military base, driving past the checkpoint, and attracting the wrath of the stationed soldiers, who proceeded to shoot at the unauthorized vehicle with their assault rifles.

Trevor then ran over some of the soldiers, before stepping on the brake pedal, exiting the stolen cruiser, and stealing one of the dead soldier's assault rifle. Using the stolen weapon, Trevor fired back at the hostile soldiers, before taking cover behind the cruiser and stealing ammunition from the soldier's corpse.

"This is a restricted area!" "Civilians are not allowed past this point!" "Can't you read the sign!"

Those were some of the things the soldiers shooting at Trevor were shouting at him. Still enraged, Trevor left his cover spot, and shouted at the soldiers, "Fucking Discrimination!", before shooting at the soldiers with his assault rifle.

Trevor did not release the trigger and kept firing, killing any human being that stood in his way, without even being hit by a bullet.

"You don't stand a chance against a one-man army!" Trevor screamed at the soldiers who were still trying to shoot him.

Trevor continued to shoot at anything that tried to kill him, killing more soldiers in the process.

"You can take on terrorists but not me!?" Trevor continued to scream at the hostile soldiers.

Trevor then ran towards a dead soldier's corpse, and stole a grenade launcher, as well as some more ammunition for his assault rifle. A military truck then arrived and stopped in front of Trevor, and out came the soldiers inside of it.

With his newly acquired grenade launcher, Trevor blew up the truck, killing some of the soldiers near it, before finishing off the survivors with his assault rifle.

More soldiers came, and two more military trucks arrived. Trevor destroyed the trucks with his grenade launcher, and shot down more soldiers that tried to kill him.

"Fucking waste of time," Trevor said to himself before running towards a nearby building in the compound, shooting at more soldiers that were dispatched along the way.

Trevor then entered the building, which was in fact an armory where most of the weapons were stored. Suddenly, two soldiers appear and start shooting at Trevor, who quickly got to cover before he can be shot.

Trevor eventually went out of his hiding spot, and shot the two soldiers with his assault rifle, killing them.

"Shit for brains," Trevor said before stomping on the head of one of the dead soldiers.

Trevor then dropped his assault rifle and grenade launcher, before grabbing a minigun that was mounted on the wall.

With his new weapon of mass destruction, Trevor left the building to fight off the soldiers outside.

"Suck on this you faggot-ass shit-fuckers!" Trevor screamed at the soldiers that were still shooting at him, before shooting back with his minigun.

An attack helicopter then arrived, and its pilot fired its weapons at the minigun-wielding psychopath, who was creating chaos and destruction on the ground.

Trevor, still unharmed, fired his minigun at the attack chopper, destroying it and causing it to crash, causing a massive explosion.

The maniac continued his rampage inside the military base when he fired scores of minigun rounds at the dispatched soldiers.

* * *

In a certain hospital room inside Sandy Shores Medical Center, three men were having a conversation. One of them was telling the other two what has happened recently to him.

"Wait, wait," Franklin said to Trevor, "So you expectin' me to believe that you went to Fort Zancudo, murdered the shit out of anyone inside there, and you got out without being shot?"

"Yep," Trevor told his African-American friend.

"Damn, remind me not to piss this nigga off," Franklin told Michael, who was lying in a hospital bed recovering from the injuries that Trevor himself actually caused.

"Hey Trevor," the injured man said to his psychotic best friend, "Nice to see you grow a pair for once, you hipster."

"I am not a motherfucking hipster Mikey!" the psychopath screamed at the injured man.

"Come over here," Michael then told Trevor. The maniac then approached the injured man.

Michael then whispered in Trevor's ear, "Hipster."

"Fuck you Mikey!" Trevor screamed at Michael, who started to laugh at his friend's reaction.

Trevor then stormed out of the room, leaving Michael to continue laughing.


End file.
